Halo Dusk Genisis
by TMDF-Artyom
Summary: (i did not write this.. this is my Friends story she sent me.Her and i dont own any of this content other then her OC's and my Account! thank you) The story of a UNSC Marine that wanted to be more then a UNSC marine!
1. Arc 1, Chapter 1, You Know The Music

Alarms blare, sirens ring, and chaos ensues as the first training cycle of the UNSC's newest class of ODST trainees race to their "class", this is no ordinary class, but the training regimen of the UNSC's elite Orbital Drop Shock Troops, alias ODST. This means that these students will have to be the best, they were originally taken from the ranks of the UNSC Marine Corps, but that now meant nothing to the drill sergeants of the UNSC ODST's who in comparison to the Drill Instructors of the Marines, were a hundred times tougher. They HAD to be, or they'd end up dead, to be a good Marine, you had to be willing to put your life on the line for the UNSC, and be willing to carry out whatever orders you were told. However, to be a good ODST was to always be putting your life on the line, as every drop was a combat drop and no one could say what would be faced, or how many would come back.

But this brought out the best in the recruits, who by now were at the drop station of the ship they were on UNSC Phantom, one of the many ships equipped with drop pods that had been re-equipped as school ships for the ODST trainees. All of the pods had been used in combat, and no two looked alike now, some had scorch marks, others had dents or plasma burns, and some looked like they had been run over by a Scorpion tank. This was because The ODST's were often dropped behind enemy lines, and so the pods were not of great concern to the UNSC Military because they could hundreds of thousands of pods to replace the ones lost in combat, or blown up, with the trooper inside. Being an ODST also meant you had to put up with directions and orders from ONI from time to time, not something even the Spartan command could tolerate, as it was against regulations for civilians, ONI included to interfere with a Spartan OP.

But Our story begins back on the ground, in South Africa, New Mombasa, with a Marine who desired more than to be just another Marine.  
This Marine was Sergeant Victor Tyumbe, a 26 year old Explosives expert, and clearly not content with being just another number in a sea of Marines, He wants to be special, to be important, and do no be cannon fodder for the Alien Covenant, should they make a return to this part of the Universe. So he goes to Command to request transfer for training in the Elite ODST ranks, and to his surprise, they approve and he gets his wish, however, he knows very well this will be no easy cake walk, even for him. He knows how often other Marines wash out of ODST training, and he is willing to die for the title of UNSC ODST, and no matter the cost, he planned to become one of the ODST warriors. Days later he finds himself reporting for new duties at the ODST training yard called "Eagle's Ground" the so called soldier killer, and our sergeant now finds himself among 250 soldiers looking to make the cut and become the best.


	2. Arc one Chapter two

Day 1 of Training started as soon as the first rays of sun started to show, this brought out the 5 mile run, followed by Hard Training, and than another 5 mile run. This was all under the gaze of ODST Colonel Grey-eye, an ODST with over 40 years of Experience, he himself was now 70 but he had had served as a Marine scout until he was in his mid 20's before he joined the ODST's he only retired because he had been ordered to, under threat of being shot by Spartans. But he was the perfect Commandant, as he could instinctively tell who wanted the ODST badge the most, and out of the 250 cadets, only a fifth would make it, and not die, as his was the hardest training camp for ODST's this side of planet earth. Elsewhere other commandants were running their camps their way, but Grey-Eye, was the best, and he knew how vital it was to provide the ODST's with the best, as he himself ordered all the daily training events, from life fire training, to Zero Gravity training.

The recruits were drilled all day until noon where they got to eat their first meal, and that followed up with more intense live fire training. By early Evening of Day 1 there were 240 recruits, 10, had unfortunately, been killed in the live fire training, but this wasn't unheard of in ODST training, as with Grey-Eye, although his methods were very controversial, they always produced the best ODST's to date. And to the old man, "Nothing less than complete gods of war are acceptable" was his motto, and he himself directed the vast majority of hand to hand combat training in the regimen. These recruits were given their second meal of the day, which was followed up by combat training in what was called "Township" an exact scale model of New Mombasa with no detail overlooked and to bring up the best and brightest of the recruits, but also to teach them to be aware of the area around them as this form of training would no doubt end in more only rest the recruits had came at 2300 hundred when sleep was allowed, with sentries posted so that wile most slept, a third were awake to provide security and alarm should they come under attack from another enemy. Meaning, other classes of ODST recruits, or even Spartan recruits who were being trained a country away but were still able to mess with the communications equipment these ODST recruits had, which was little better than the Marine equipment.

Day 2 for the new class of possible ODST recruits again began with the rise of the sun and once again the pattern repeated itself, this was how the repetition continued until the last 2 weeks of the training regimen. By that time only a hundred were remaining, and the chances of graduation were increasingly better, however, this meant that training aboard ship would commence and the recruits would get a feel for the first drops, and these training pods had a lot more windows than the regular pods, this meant that the recruits would feel especially vulnerable. But those that figured that out, but didn't care were the ones that were better suited off, and those that couldn't take the drops were the ones that screamed or fainted, and than the sudden jerking of the chutes broke more.

By the end of the 2 week "Drop Week" the last 50 had gotten to the point of graduation, they had survived everything the training had thrown at them, and they were ready for more. Gone were the fresh faced recruits and now, in their place were newly minted Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, the ones that were sent in to the fray behind enemy lines, when the risk was highest. To get in the shit and get the job done, when the average Marines couldn't, and when it wasn't worth a Spartan Op. To be one of 50 graduates was a pride that those new troopers felt like they could handle anything thrown at them, and most, if not all knew that this was perhaps the only time when they'd all be together.

But they all knew the danger was why they had joined, they knew they'd be sent in for surgical strikes when the bludgeon of the Marines wasn't good enough, but the kill strike of the Spartans wouldn't have been delivered. These soldiers were than assigned to squads that had taken losses, or were formed into new strike teams, usually made up of 4, or 5, or 6 at most. All of these new soldiers were sworn in as ODST's and put immediately to work on various assignments. However, before we show you graduation, we must show you how all these warriors got through the Drop Week


	3. Arc 1 Chapter Three Drop Week

Drop Week consisted of training aboard the very ships your average ODST's deployed from, but the recruits didn't have the luxury of waiting in a ready room, or in a cabin. No such luck, they had to hitch their ride, from within the pods they would drop from, this sorted out those who had a fear of heights, or those who would feel trapped in the pods. These such trainees were liabilities, and when one of the patrolling ODST's would notice this, he or she would signal another trooper to drop that recruit's pod, this usually meant that pod was lost. along with the recruit inside. When the biggest danger was not the distance to the ground, but the full fledged ODST's who were more than willing to pull the kill switch themselves and not the gravity of earth.

the first day and night were consisted of the recruits staying within the pods, getting them used to the confined spaces of their pods, and praying that when the sun came up the next morning they were still attached to the ship. For the majority, this was the case, but overnight, half a dozen pods had been dropped, and the second day found the recruits having to unlock their pods from the inside in a given amount of time, if they succeeded they were sent to the barracks aboard ship to live until they passed, or failed and were dropped. This was why Drop Week had that name, the drill instructor ODST's were all veterans, all who had 2 or more decades of experience in their craft, and all had combat experience, and so the new recruits stayed at drop altitude to get accustomed to the pressure.

Both kinds, the pressure of the height, from which they'd be deploying, and the pressure of graduation just 13 days away, and that it would only get harder from there on.

None of the recruits were told where they were, only that they were in the air, and that's where they were going to stay for the next 2 weeks, and never once were they allowed to set foot on ground, even during the training drops, the recruits were not allowed out of their pods until they were back onboard ship and back at altitude. That's how this job was, it was more than the just being a soldier, it was about doing your job, and accepting the dangers that came with it, and accepting that you very well, could, and most likely would die doing it. Even the recruitment ads said "True Soldiers Only Need Apply" or "Join A Marine, Leave An ODST" but it was more than just a motto, being an ODST was a way of life until death.

This latest batch of trainees were worn down to the breaking point in Drop Week, the hardest 2 weeks of their lives was Drop Week and those fortunate enough to be able to say they survived Drop Week were broken in body but not in mind or spirit. Those who claimed they survived Drop Week without breaking or injury were all liars, Drop Week was made to break the recruits who had passed their ground pounding days and would now be lethal either on the ground or in the air.  
The last trial of Drop Week was a simulated combat drop into Township with a class of full fledged ODST's who were assigned to hunt down and terminate the recruits and all the recruits that survived a full 24 hours in hostile territory were than welcomed by their full fledged brothers and sisters in arms into the ODST combat drop was put together to test all the recruits had learned and to get them to be able to not only survive in hostile territory, but thrive in it, and to cause as much damage as they could, and than maybe someday, they'd be back here, testing another class of recruits and than welcoming them into the fold. However, that day would have to wait, as the next 24 hours were all that separated our hero, and his own ODST graduation, more to come in the next arc, stay tuned.


End file.
